Personality
by G-21
Summary: Fuji and Ryoma discuss something while in the club locker room together. Ryoma hates wasabi sushi. FujiRyo


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PoT.

WARNING: Shounen-ai, Fuji and Ryoma

**Personality**

Fuji zipped up his tennis bag and looked around. He was the only one left in the locker room. That usually meant that he was the one responsible to lock up. He took the keys hanging on a hook by the door and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Chotto," he heard someone say. He turned and saw Ryoma coming from the courts with a towel around his. "Wait till I leave before locking up."

"I could just go," said Fuji. "The last one has to lock up. And you're the last." Ryoma entered the locker room without a reply. Fuji was left weighing his options: whether to leave the keys for Ryoma to lock up or wait for Ryoma and lock up himself.

Fuji's smile widened as he wondered what would Ryoma's reaction be if he... Fuji closed the door and locked it. Before he could leave, he heard a voice from within the room.

"Don't think you can leave before you unlock the door for me," said Ryoma, buttoning up his shirt nonchalantly.

Fuji chuckled. "And who's to stop me?" Fuji started walking away again when he felt a tug at his shirt. Ryoma wasn't as petite as he looked. With a pull and a heave, Fuji went stumbling over the window ledge of the locker room and landing on the floor. Fuji stood up and rubbed his shoulder. "No need to get aggressive."

Ryoma scowled at his senpai and started removing his shorts. At the same time, Fuji made an attempt at escaping through the window. But before he could, Ryoma shoved the window shut with a slam. "You're not leaving without me," he stated plain and clear.

Fuji merely smiled at him. The young first-year sure had his ways. Ryoma finished changing and took up his tennis bag. "Alright, now we can leave."

"How, Echizen?" asked Fuji.

"What do you mean 'how'?" replied Ryoma. "Give me the keys."

"The door is locked from the outside," said Fuji. "You can't unlock it from here."

"Okay, we'll climb over the window," said Ryoma calmly. He fixed his fingers at the edge of the window and tugged. The window did not budge. He tried again to no avail. No matter how strong he had proven himself to be earlier, Echizen Ryoma could not open the window. "It's jammed!"

He looked at Fuji to see if the tensai had any ideas on getting out. Fuji was smiling, still smiling. "You knew we were stuck in here," accused Ryoma.

"Maa..." Fuji held up his hands in defence. "How could I have known the window was jammed as well?"

"Well help me open it." Fuji went to the window and gave a light tug.

"Sorry, doesn't help."

Ryoma glared at his senpai. Clearly the tennis tensai was enjoying the situation. Judging by Fuji twisted sense of humour, he was probably laughing inwardly.

"Fine, we'll stay the night," said Ryoma.

"Okay."

Fuji moved the sit on the bench. Ryoma joined him shortly after. The first few minutes were spent in silence. Until, Fuji decided that the silence did not suit him.

"Echizen."

"Hm?"

"Why do you play tennis?"

Ryoma looked at Fuji. What kind of question was that? "Because I'm good at it and I like it and there's someone I want to beat at tennis."

"Is that all?"

A pause. "Why do you play tennis, Fuji-senpai?"

"Because I'm good at it," said Fuji. "And because Yuuta won't let me quit until he beats me properly in a match."

"Is that all?"

A pause. "Do you think it's enough?" asked Fuji. "Just because you like tennis, you continue to play it?"

"What other reason could there be? All tennis players play because they like tennis. You play because you like it too."

Fuji looked ahead, talking more to himself than Ryoma. "Fuji Syusuke, third grade student at Seigaku Jr, High. A perpetually smiling person and a tensai at tennis. That's what most people label me." Fuji turned to Ryoma. A smile. "I bet you labelled me as that too."

Ryoma shook his head slightly. "No, my label for you is more like: ' Fuji Syusuke, third grade student at Seigaku Jr. High. A perpetually annoying and scary person with a smile no one can see through and a tough but not unbeatable tennis player. Has a weird fetish for naming his triple counters after animals such as Tsubame Gaeshi (Swallow Return) and Higuma Otoshi (Brown Bear)."

It might've been Ryoma's imagination, but he could almost swear that Fuji's smile widened slightly.

"You really are something else," said Fuji.

"Sankyuu. We're going to be here all night. Do you have any food with you?"

"Un. I have some left over from lunch." Fuji took out his lunchbox from his tennis bag and handed them to Ryoma who took it with a nod of thanks.

"Echizen Ryoma, a first-year student at Seigaku Jr. High," he suddenly said out of the blue. "Amazing at tennis for a first-year student and considered by most as an obnoxious and cocky player. Short attention span for things (other than tennis) and has no other real interest than tennis." Ryoma searched his bag for chopsticks but found none and opted to eat Fuji's sushi by hand instead.

Fuji retrieved a water bottle from his bag and sipped some of the cool liquid from it but did not swallow. Ryoma popped a small piece of sushi into his mouth and bit it into half with his teeth. The spicy flavour of the considerable amount of _wasabi _put in the sushi invaded his taste buds almost immediately and overwhelmed him.

He shoved the lunchbox away from him, panting with his tongue hanging out slightly. "Water! Water!" Fuji swiped Ryoma's hand away from his water bottle and leaned over him. All Ryoma could think about was stupid Fuji who put stupid _wasabi_ into his stupid sushi, before said stupid Fuji pressed his lips to Ryoma's pliant ones, knocking Ryoma's hat off in the process.

Ryoma widened his eyes in alarm, hands immediately going to his senpai's shoulders to shove Fuji away. But Fuji took hold of both Ryoma's wrists and pinned them down as he carefully parted Ryoma's lips with his probing tongue and let the water he had sipped earlier flow into Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma moaned and stopped struggling against Fuji. Fuji explored the cavern that is Ryoma's mouth for a while more with his tongue before pulling away with a cheeky grin.

"Echizen Ryoma," he said, "first-year student of Seigaku Jr, High. Amazing at tennis for a first-year student and considered by Fuji Syusuke as a very interesting character to befriend. Finds Echizen's short attention span very amusing and will make sure that his next new real interest concerns or includes the tennis player who has a fetish for naming his counters after animals." Fuji opened his eyes and grinned.

"Are you flirting with me, Fuji-senpai?" asked Ryoma, trying to wriggle his wrists free from Fuji's grip.

"Maybe," replied Fuji. Fuji reached into his tennis bag and pulled out a cell phone.

Ryoma cried out in accusation. "You had that with you all along! You bas –"

"Now, now. Let's not exchange profanities right now. I have a call to make," said Fuji with a chuckle. He dialled a number and fixed the tiny gadget to his ear. "Oishi? Are you there? Echizen and I are locked in the locker room. Can you come let us out?"

Ryoma could hear Oishi's worried exclamations over the phone and Eiji's loud hysterical laughs in the background.

"No, we're both fine, Oishi. Just bring the spare key with you. Thanks." Fuji snapped his cell phone shut and slipped it into his pocket. "Oishi's number is the easiest to remember. He and Eiji will be coming in a while."

"You are annoying, Fuji-senpai,' muttered Ryoma, still bitter at being tricked by the elder. "Who puts _wasabi_ in their sushi?"

"You should know it's my favourite," said Fuji with a grin. He raised two fingers to his chin. 'No, I think I would like it more if you fed it to me, Echizen-kun. Can I call you Ryoma-kun?"

"Yada!" snapped Ryoma as he reached to pull his cap lower down his face only to find that his hat was on the floor from when Fuji knocked it off earlier on. He had nothing to hide the blush that was steadily rising to his cheeks. "You're weird. We just kissed, iie, _you_ just kissed _me_ once." Ryoma lifted his index finger. "Once."

Fuji opened his mouth like a child waiting to be fed. "Aa." Ryoma stared at the ridiculous sight before him and sweatdropped. He sighed in exasperation and picked a piece of sushi with his first and second fingers and his thumb. Carefully, he fed the sushi to Fuji, trying to avoid making contact with Fuji's lips but the tensai seemed to make it a point to brush his lips against the tip of Ryoma's fingers.

"Stop that," Ryoma stated plainly as he took up another piece of sushi.

"Mm," said Fuji, enjoying the piece of _wasabi_ sushi. He swallowed and opened his mouth again to receive another piece of food. "Aa."

Just then, the two tennis players heard a click and the doorknob turned. The door opened and the Golden Pair of Seigaku tennis team stepped in to see Ryoma's fingers holding a piece of sushi in midway journey to Fuji's open mouth.

"Ano...am I interrupting anything?" asked Oishi nervously. "I could just leave the door unlocked and wait for you to finish."

"That would be great," replied Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai!" exclaimed Ryoma.

"Ooh, I didn't know Fuji and Ochibi were a couple," said Eiji in excitement. "Ne, ne, did the two of you kiss yet?"

"Once," said Fuji.

Eiji laughed hysterically. "The two of you make the cutest couple! Ha ha!"

Ryoma dropped the sushi back into the lunchbox and stood up. He snatched his hat from the floor shouldered his tennis bag. "Ja mata ne." He turned to exit the room but was stopped by an arm which pulled him back and used the momentum of the pull to lead Ryoma into another kiss. Ryoma made a noise of protest but began to reciprocate the kiss when he felt a hand press the back of his head closer towards Fuji.

"Oishi! Do you have a camera? We have to shoot this!" said Eiji excitedly.

This brought Ryoma out of his daze. He forced Fuji to back away and he took off at top speed after snapping at Fuji, "Add 'crazy' and 'manipulative' to my list of things for what to call you."

"Shall I add 'dear' and 'koibito' to the list myself then?" said Fuji to the retreating figure of his new interest.

"Ne, Fuji," said Eiji, putting an arm around the cerulean-eyed boy. "How did you manage get together with Ochibi. He's so impatient and scary sometimes."

Fuji gave Eiji a full unnerving smile that made Eiji smile sheepishly with a "heh heh" before hiding behind Oishi. 'You're scary too, Fuji,' thought Eiji.

'Saa...let's get going. It's getting late," said Fuji.

Fuji Syusuke, third-grader of Seigaku Jr. High. A tensai at tennis with amazingly powerful and almost unbeatable triple counters. A perpetually scary, smiling, manipulative boyfriend of Echizen Ryoma.

Echizen Ryoma, first-grade student at Seigaku Jr. High with amazing tennis skills and an attention span the size of fleas for matters other than tennis. A cocky and young tennis player, koibito of tensai Fuji Syusuke.

A/N: I know that there're probably errors but I just wanted to write FujiRyo fic. There doesn't seem to be enough of them.


End file.
